Naruto and Hinata
by tiloop
Summary: When Naruto stay's over at Hinata's Place in order to protect the village while her Father is away many things happen, Hinata finally lives her love story.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was his name, the one Hinata had fallen for. She always admired him from far away, but slowly admiration turned into something deeper. Hinata was practicing with her father on a hot evening when he got called on by the Fifth Hokage. Thus, leaving Hinata alone, and unsupervised. By now she was old enough to be alone ,after all she was already 17.

When Hinata's father had returned he announced he will be leaving the next day in order to attend a meeting between two villages. He also stated that while he's away Lady Tsunade will provide protection for Hinata, a Yellow Haired Ninja was going to supervise the small clan in exchange for Hinata's father.

A few moments after the departure of Hinata's dad Hinata headed to her room. She then laid down on her bed. Her room was normal. It was normal sized, painted with light purple, had a small wooden bed, and a medium-sized desk that was used for storage. There was only one window in the small bedroom and besides it was a door that allowed the entrance to a small bathroom. Hinata adored her room, it went with her style, not too flashy but just enough to keep her happy. On her desk was a picture of the one she loved, Naruto. The picture was taken when all nine genin had a get-together to celebrate their promoting.

Time was passing by slowly each second seemed to last an eternity until knocks were heard at the door. Hinata clumsily got up and yelled, "Coming!". She opened the door and as she did she got a good look of the Ninja.

"Hey Hinata!" he greeted her with that smile that shined brighter than the sun. "Old Granny Tsunade said I had to come and babysit, so here I am."

"Yes, Hello N-Naruto-kun...I was told you were coming...to…" Hinata mumbled.

"Hahh!? What? Hinata you have to speak up, honestly I can't hear a word you're saying" Naruto declared with one hand on his ear.

"Ahh , Im sorry. Please make yourself at home" Hinata said while opening the door and gesturing Naruto to come in.

"Great, Thanks." he said while walking in and replacing his shoes with sandals."So, you live here alone?"

" Yes, my Father sleeps over most of the time though, he's very protective of me" Hinata softly replied.

"Hmm, well I suppose that's a good thing...for a parent to take care of his child…" Naruto said leaving an awkward silence between them. _Grrr… _"Ahh, would you by chance have anything to eat, I had to skip breakfast this morning since Granny called me down last minute" He said while tugging at his stomach.

"Hehe" Hinata giggled. " I think we have Ramen cups in one of the cabinets, let me check" She said recollecting her memory.

"Really?!" Naruto said with sparkles in his eyes." Ahh, Thank You very much Hinata, seriously you saved me."

Hinata smiled and left to the kitchen. "Ahh, I can't reach, just a bit more…" She thought while stretching out her hand for the last Ramen cup.

"Hey, Hinata where's your…"

"Ahh!" Hinata had accidentally knocked over glass cups.

"Tsk, are you okay Hinata?" Naruto asked with a worried voice.

He had arrived just in time to save both Hinata and the glass cup from shattering. Hinata was safely placed below him with one hand around her small waist. As Naruto put down the glass cups with his free hand he noticed the frozen Hinata wasn't moving.

"Hey, Hinata are you okay?" he asked again. He reached for her chin and gently lifted up her face, to his surprise there stood a tomato-red blushing Hinata. She opened her mouth to respond but the words wouldn't come out, instead she just stood there gazing at the pure blue eyes.

"I-I have to go" she quickly escaped Naruto's grasp and left the kitchen. "Th-hats the last Ramen cup...you can have it if you like…" Hinata said with her head poking out besides the wall.

"Thanks Hinata" Naruto said shooting another heart warming smile.


	2. Hinata's Dark night

After that mornings incident things seemed to calm down. Hinata was no longer on the verge of passing out.

"She's actually kinda cute, huh?" Naruto thought to himself. He was now outside laying down on the green grass. The wind was creating the perfect breeze which flowed freely through Naruto's blond hair. With half opened eyes he observed the white fluffy clouds passing by, trying to make shapes out of them. After a brief moment Naruto decided to head back inside when he saw from the corner of his eyes a strand of straight black hair twirling in the breeze. Hinata had been practicing for a while now. Sweat was sliding down her forehead and cheeks, she was also out of breath. Naruto was going to call out her name when she suddenly collapsed on the cold dirt.

"Oy, Hinata are you okay?" he asked anxiously.

"Naruto-kun...yes, I'm alright , it seems I've reached my limit for today. I just need to rest a little." Hinata informed Naruto before she completely passed out.

Naruto began to carry Hinata on his back while she took a short nap. She was lighter than he would imagine her to be, soon after her scent began driving Naruto insane, her fragrance was so sweet and had a hint of vanilla, the scent intoxicated Naruto's nose, almost driving him to his limit. Not only that but Hinata had a huge rack and it began rubbing against Naruto's back every time he took a step forward increasing his heart beat at a rapid pace.

"Gahh, I have to relax, what am I a pervert?"he scolded himself. Finally, they arrived at her room and he set Hinata down on her small bed. He then began to explore Hinata with his eyes. How when she breathed her chest moved up and down, how her hair fell so gracefully along her sides. Her lips looked soft and plump, her face peachy red from her practicing earlier. Naruto's face started glowing red and he scolded himself once again for having dirty thoughts.

She woke up not knowing where she was, and all she saw was pure darkness. The memories came back rushing back to her all at once. That night they had captured her. She was alone in the dark for a whole night. No windows, no one to talk to. Just her crumpled up into a little ball in a corner. "Someone please help" she lightly cried.

"H….ta, I said Hinata." Naruto was calling out to her. Once the lights were switched; Hinata was staring into nothing , her eyes were filled with fear. Her hands began shaking while he body fidgeted all around. Seconds passed and a tear made it's way down her cheek. Shortly another followed it's trail then one after the other they flowed down onto the blanket. She slowly turned to face Naruto, his face filled with concern.

"Hinata, why are you…?" he watched her perplexed. "Umm, was it something I did, if so i'm very, very sorry." He apologized while clasping his hands together. "But, just please stop crying." He steadily lowered his gaze and stared at the floor. Then slowly reached up and rested his arms around her small frail body gently pulling her towards him so carefully as to not break her. He felt her trembling and tightened his hold on her.

All of a sudden Hinata regained control of her surrounding, she quickly felt a pair of strong arms holding her tightly. She realized what was happening and almost immediately changed into a dark shade of red. "N-Naruto-kun!?" she managed to choke out.

"Hinata...are you okay now? You suddenly started crying and wouldn't respond to me at all. I kept calling for you, but you just sat there frozen solid." Naruto replied nervously.

"Ahh, I'm sorry, I must have been having a nightmare. Nothing to worry about." She replied with a shaky voice trying to convince both herself and Naruto. However, Naruto could see through her mask and observed the small signs her body was giving out. She was still fidgeting although on a lower level, her words came out shaky, and she was gripping the covers.

"Well it's my job to protect you, even from nightmares." Naruto declared. He then let Hinata lose and made his way around her room into her bed. Afterwards he placed both his arms behind his head and gently drifted to sleep.

"What?!" Hinata uttered. Her face began to boil.

_Naruto's sleeping face, he looks so peaceful. _She thought to herself. "It'll be okay just this once." she whispered. After time had passed Hinata also followed Naruto into a deep slumber.


	3. A Pleasant Morning

Chapter 3

Early the next morning Hinata awoke and noticed a weird lump next to her. Who is…? , She lightly tugged the blanket and out came a blond sleeping. His fluffy hair stood out from all directions. Hinata giggled at the sight. It looks so soft, she thought. She then decided that petting him just a little wouldn't wake him up. As she reached out to pet him, her hand was caught by another much larger than her own.

"What are you doing, Hinata?" he asked with a sleepy face.

"Ahh. That, umm. I wanted to t-touch your hair…Sorry" she said with a slight bow.

"My hair? It's alright I guess. Here" he took Hinata's hand and placed it on his blond hair leisurely and gently Hinata began moving her hand back and forward.

"Mmm, that feels good." Naruto exhaled.

At his reaction Hinata continued to caress his blond head taking their sweet time. Her face had a kind and gentle look on it. Naruto raised his face and met face to face with Hinata as she smiled. His eyes lowered a bit, taking in all of her addicting expression. Then he reached up with both hands and slightly stroked her cheeks. _So soft. _He thought. When he saw the change in Hinata's face he chuckled a bit and proceeded to touch her. Taking yet another strand of her hair and inhaling her shampoo fragrance.

_Ring…Ring…Ring. _The phone disrupted the couple on the bed.

"I-I got it" Hinata said scurrying towards the phone. As Hinata talked Naruto observed how her body had matured over the years, she had a curvier figure and long straight Hair. She had gotten slightly taller, but was still inches below Naruto and then there was her chest. _Was it always that big?_ He thought without realizing what a dirty thought that was. _Hinata is too innocent for that. Jeez, Naruto get it together. _Shortly after Hinata hung up the phone and turned around.

"There will be a meeting I need to attend N-Naruto-kun." Hinata announced. "I'll be back before noon, you can eat without me" she said while searching for clothes.

"Hmm, that's alright but shouldn't I be accompanying you, as your guard?"

"Mmm, it's alright it's going to be held at my uncle's house, plus its whiting walking distance. So I should be okay" She smiled. "Ohm…umm Naruto if it's okay I'm going to change now…" said a blushing Hinata.

"Ahh, okay. I'll be on my way" Naruto slowly arouse from the soft bed and made his way out of the room.

Minutes after Hinata exited the room and came out looking like a completely different person. Her hair was up in a bun with some small strands popping out, she was wearing red hot lipstick and had a red dress that was complimenting her body in every form. Along with some strapless black high heels.

"Whoa, Hinata you look great" Naruto exclaimed.

"Thank you N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said relieved that he liked it.

"What type of meeting is this anyways?" Naruto asked with curiosity.

"It's and arranged meeting to find a Fiancée" Hinata said with gloom in her voice.

"What? Hinata you're getting married!?" Naruto asked surprised.

"No, n-not yet at least. Uncle and father both think I need to get married quickly so there's always someone there to protect me, and they find it better to have a male leading the Hyuga clan instead of…me." She said a bit depressed. She began heading towards the door when someone reached out for her hand.

"Hinata wait! Before you go…"

(R/N): Hello there my dearest readers! I would like to get some feedback on how I'm doing. If I have some typos feel free to point them out. Please Review, I always look forward to reading them.


	4. Surprising Welcome Back

"Hinata wait!" Naruto took a hold of Hinata's small frail hand and pulled her back into an embrace, his long arms around her slim body, their warmth mixed together and there they stood. Hinata could feel Naruto's hot breath on her neck.

"Before you go, let me give you something" Naruto mumbled into her ear. His breath tickling Hinata's neck.

"W-what?" Hinata questioned. But it was too late Naruto lowered his head and placed his lips on Hinata's back. Softly kissing her back at first and then sucking; harder, increasingly. Hinata arched her back. A small gasp escaping her mouth. She tried to set herself free, but Naruto's grip was too hard and not wavering. He was holding her waist close to him and entangled her hands with his.

"Naruto-Kun…p-please release me…" Hinata said while her face turned all shades of red. She attempted to hold in her voice by biting down on her lip. Her eyes closed shut. Still struggling Hinata was pushed forward onto the wall. Naruto now had her hands pinned to the wall. Their fingers were intertwining with one another. Inhaling her fragrance Naruto intoxicated himself. Watching Hinata's expressions increased his adrenaline and made him want to do more. To touch her more, to make her feel more. However, Naruto knew his limits, and he knew that if he continued he wouldn't be able to stop.

"Alright. Done." He said before completely backing off and setting Hinata free. She fell to the floor with heavy breathing. Her eyes half opened. She stood up slowly recovering from all the excitement. If Naruto continued she felt her heart might have exploded. Once she got up she quickly opened the door and escaped to her destination.

_Gosh. What did I just do?_ Naruto scolded himself yet again. But he couldn't help it. The way she looked. She didn't want other guys drooling over her. So he HAD to mark her, there was no other choice after all his job was to protect her, from everything including those men who had the courage to mess around with HIS Hinata.

_I need a drink._ He thought to himself and began searching for something to soothe his thirst.

When Hinata returned from her "meeting" all the lights had been switched off. The room was completely dark. A small memory tried to sneak back but Hinata dismissed it before it could take place. She switched on the light to find Naruto snoozing on the couch. Sleeping as if nothing had happened.

Recalling the events that had taken place Hinata reached for her back and gently placed her hand on the darkened "mark". After she closed the door behind her she began making her way around the couch towards Naruto. Her high heels echoing throughout the small living room every time she took a step forwards. Kneeling besides him she observed his body. His steady breathing, his blond hair still visible in the dark room. _Thump…Thump…_Hinata could feel her heart beat getting faster. Touching her fast beating chest she closed her eyes and imagined Naruto's touch on her body. How everywhere his fingers touched it would immediately give a boiling sensation to her skin. The memory brought chills to her. Releasing a soft sight she got up started for her room when a hand reached out from behind and forcibly pulled her back. Throwing her out of balance she fell onto Naruto. A loud groan was heard; behind her a hand grasped her waist back. Hinata wide-eyed turned her face slightly and watched as the blond continued to sleep. She stayed still, watching his sleeping face. _He looks so innocent this way. _She thought. _But, I need to go. Things will be awkward in the morning when he wakes up. _Lightly removing his hand she got up. Going to the room and retrieving a blanket she placed it on him and departed to the bathroom to wash up afterwards retiring to her bedroom.

**I'm sorry for the slow updating. It takes a while to think of event with these two. Well Thank You for all the reviews. I take in consideration what you say, so please continue to review and favorite. :D**


	5. Preparations

_Knock. Knock. _Someone was at the door.

"Hinata! Come on, open up!" the female yelled from the outdoors.

"C-coming!" Hinata ran and hastily opened the door.

"Hinata! What took you so long! Honestly, I was out here for hours!" Overstated the blonde. Her hair swaying every time she stepped forwards. With both hands at her hips and slightly leaning forwards to scold the timid Hinata.

"Pl-lease take a seat" Hinata asked politely.

"Thanks" replied Ino. "Man, it sure hasn't changed at all. You still live in the same small house. Don't you ever get tired of living in such a place" Questioned the blond, really meaning no harm.

"Mmm…I like it, it suites me, don't you think?" Hinata responded with a small smile.

"I don't think so, you're far different than here." Ino smoothly spoke. "Anyways, the girls and I were going out today and we would like to know if you wanted to come?" she asked looking up for Hinata's response.

"Umm- well I'm not really doing anything, so I think I can make it, but what about N-naruto-kun? She questioned with a slight blush.

"What about him? Who cares about that idiot? Besides the guys are going out too, and I'm 110 % sure they'll invite him out." She said with her thumbs up.

"Really…alright, then I'll get ready" Hinata smiled with a rosy blush.

"You do that, meanwhile I'll ask that gigantic forehead if she wants to go" She said half-jokingly.

"Hay-Heyyy! Wake up already! Are you dead or something_?" I heard an annoying voice. Maybe if I ignore it, it will eventually go away. _

"Hey-You idiot, wake up." The voice howled. _This is bothersome, it just keeps getting louder and louder._ The more Naruto avoided the voice the more irritating it got.

"Gahh, WHAT? What is it?" Finally responding to the owner's voice Naruto got up and searched for the disturbance he sensed.

"Yo, Naruto hurry up and get changed, we're going out" Said the blurry figure.

"Who is…?" _sight_, Naruto weaved out a big sight once he realized who the blurry stranger was.

"What, what do you want Kiba? He question, while laying back down in bed. Kiba was sitting above, on his window. Probably the way he got in through.

"Idiot, don't go back to sleep. I told you didn't I? We're going out to eat, just us guys" He said with a huge grin.

"Ah…Who's paying?" Naruto glanced from under the covers. Deep down Naruto was filled with joy once he heard he was included in this "guys group", even if the cost was pricey, he would of surely still ended up going.

"Don't worry about the small details, lets save that for later." Kiba replied nonchalantly. "You worry about yourself for now"

"Really? Then I guess I'll g- Wait. What about Hinata? Gahh, I completely forgot. Sorry Kiba, I won't be able to go. I'm supposed to be watching Hinata until her father returns." Naruto sighted once again.

"First, don't sight like that, y'know every time you do, you let happiness escape you? And second, I heard from Ino that Hinata was going somewhere with the girls today, so I guess you can say it's some time off." Kiba explained.

"Alright then, I guess I I'll be going too." Naruto replied.

"Right, then I'll wake up the rest of the guys, while you get dressed" Kiba said his goodbye, and left with one leap.


	6. Lost

Hinata enjoyed walking home in silence, after all it was proof of how she had overcome one of her darkest fear. As she looked up she noticed how the sky was illuminated with millions of stars, all shining in their own individual way. She could hear the crickets chirping away, and a near river running at a leisurely pace. In addition to walking alone, Hinata was walking in one of the darkest streets, and considerably one of the most dangerous.

Just last year a baby was ripped from its mother's arms and never seen again, and the year before that a person went missing only to be found dead a few weeks later floating on the still river. The thought of these stories; whether true or not disturbed Hinata. _No matter_, she thought, _I'm stronger than I was before._ These thoughts encouraged the timid Hinata to move forward. That is until she began hearing abnormal noises, at first thinking it was her imagination she heard steps, and whenever she took a rest they would too. As she proceeded her eternal walk the steps persisted. Alarmed she increased her walking speed, and as she did so did they. It was as if someone was echoing her movements. At this she began to run first slowly then at an accelerating pace. For a second the movements of the owner had stilled and she finally breathed out a sight… then everything went pitch black. Someone had hit her when she let down her guard, and knocked her out cold.

When naruto arrived home he noticed the dark haired girl was nowhere in sight. _Probably still with the girls_. He though not making much of it. He then followed the hallway leading to the guest's room and fell asleep as soon as he laid his head down onto his pillow.

. Hard knocks where heard from the main door. _What now? _He thought, what was so important that he had to be awaken in the freaking afternoon. He came home late yesterday and planned on sleeping in the whole day.

"Naruto, where's Hinata?" said a frantic Kiba.

"Huh? Well she's probably in her room, I don't know, why?" he said leaning against the door.

"You moron, she had a meeting today with the leaders of my clan, yet she never showed up"

"What are you talking about Kiba? I'm sure she's just out and about" said naruto nonchalantly, yet even he began to feel a small guilt for not noticing her absence.

"Well is she here or not? " Kiba probably spat.

"No…I don't think so…" Naruto whispered.

"Tsk, Well then what are you waiting for? Hurry up and help me look, aren't you like her guardian or something, aren't you suppose to protect her!?" He began to feel the heat rising from inside his gut.

"Shut it, you don't know anything." Naruto rebutted and slammed the door shut, only for it to be knocked opened seconds later as a rapid Naruto rose from the small house.

"That's what I'm talking about." Muttered Kiba with a grin as he followed behind the blonde ninja.

Both ninjas looked and searched all over the hidden leaf, they asked anyone in sight if they had at least caught a glimpse of Hinata, but their efforts proved futile and not a word from her was heard. It was dark out by the time both the ninjas retired, Naruto wanted to keep searching, but Kiba proved a point when he stated that a ninja is not fully capable unless he has all the energy needed. Naruto hesitated and then agreed with a small nod.

_Gosh, where in the world could she be? This is all my fault, only if I had kept a closer eye on her none of this would off happened. She's probably all alone right now, or worse getting beat up, after all she was one of the future heads in the Hyuga clan. _All these bad thoughts came rushing into Naruto's head provoking a storm of malicious thoughts run in his head resulting in a huge headache. He had a difficult time sleeping that night, almost worried to death and engulfed in guilt in losing Hinata, allowing someone to take her.

By the time Naruto had woken up the sun hadn't set, the sky was filled with shades of yellow and red. He began preparing himself for the search once again. When he left the small house the sky was filled with dark grey clouds, something about the air was strange, it brought chills up Naruto's back. He knew something was going to happen he felt it.


	7. Nightmares

Shortly after Naruto met up with Kiba. They searched all over town, once again repeating the cycle. The only difference this time was the discovery of Hinata's purple beat up sweater. The purple cloth was covered with filth and ripped by the sleeves.

"…Hinata…" Naruto mumbled. Pain arose in his chest, it felt as if someone was crushing his insides. The pressure continued and Naruto found his breathing uneven. His eyes were wide open as he clutched the stained fabric in his hands. Hatred towards whoever touched Hinata lay within him, no matter who it was, no matter what he had to do, he was going to find them, and make them _pay_ for what they did. "Kiba, can you sniff her scent" he said while holding the sweater close to Kiba's face.

He began to smell the dirty fabric, every now and he would make weird expressions, as if something was wrong. "That's weird, I can't get a single drop of Hinata's scent. Whoever attacked her must have been smart enough to obliterate her smell…but how?'

"Well, can't you track her down? Y'know just by using your nose?" Naruto eagerly questioned.

"Are you and idiot? I just can't go grab her shirt sniff that and then go snort her out. That's not how it works. After a while her smell just drifts away. Why do you think there's still so many people missing and never found? Besides if I could do that, don't you think I would've already?" He barked.

"Gahh, sorry. I've been out of it lately. I just can't seem to concentrate." Naruto uttered. Neither spoke a word afterwards. They were too disheartened to fight. They had found almost nothing relating to Hinata, besides that useless Purple sweater.

The worst part of it all was coming back to a place that had lost its meaning. Hinata's absence made the nights go by dreadfully and sluggishly. At times Naruto barely got a wink of sleep, and when he did he would wake up drenched in sweat, already gasping for air. It would take a while before he could calm down. That night, after finding the sweater, Naruto had the worst dream in his entire life.

_It was dark at first then stars appeared in the sky. He saw a figure way off in the distance. Making its way to him. Inching closer every second. Soon Naruto recognized the figure –a woman's with sinus curves-As she came closer her body escaped the darkness. But just before entering that one single light she suddenly stopped. Paralyzed in place. Naruto tried calling out to her but it was no use. He opened his mouth, but his voice just came up and stopped at his throat before ever leaving his lips. He tried moving his feet, that didn't work either. Both felt as heavy as lead. Almost glued to the ground. As he struggled something appeared behind the woman. A shadow-even darker than her own- was advancing at her in full speed. Naruto thrashed even more, cursing his body for not moving at his will. The black menacing darkness sped through the street. Then it stopped, just feet from her. The woman as if programmed to, walked right under the light and then froze. Her face laid uncovered now. Naruto's heart sank to his stomach. Her hair was black and straight, her eyes were glazed with a ghostly color. It was Hinata. The light flickered off. A sharp high-pitched sound violently shot through Naruto's ears. He rashly covered them and quickly searched for Hinata. She was still there. Right before the lights turned off again he witnessed the shadow swing itself at Hinata. Then it turned pitch black. The light flickered on once more showing the raggedly purple sweater laying on the street, but instead of dirt it was saturated in blood. _

Naruto shot up. Gasping for air. Nausea threatening to take over. His right hand clasped by his breast. He could feel his heart beating and the sweat dripping down his neck. A cold chill propped on Goosebumps. He was still wildly trembling. It was decided then that Naruto wasn't going to get an ounce of sleep that night. Once again the hours felt like days, the minutes like hours and every second and eternity. The dripping sink was the only sound emitted by the small house. With every drop forming a rhythm, and the casual creak provoked by the wind. Naruto lay awake in that small house, he laid next to the purple sweater.

Looking closely at it now he could feel a sense of Hinata being there with him. He took the dirty thing and held it up. Imagining Hinata wearing it, covering her enormous chest and stopping right at her waist. Naruto shook his head and focused back on the sweater, maybe they missed something, and maybe if he looked closer he would find a clue. Anything would help at this point. Shortly after he found something mysterious. Such a small difference in the fabric, you wouldn't notice it if you just scanned the sweater. A small glowing green liquid stained the lighter part of the sweater in the mid-section of the arm. Finally, something that could actually lead to Hinata's whereabouts.


	8. The Search

Naruto, Shino, Kiba, and of course Akamaru were finally granted permission to set out and search for the missing Hinata. With Kiba and Shino's vast sensory skills they were able to search wide ranges in a short amount of time for any trace of Hinata. Her ragged sweater proved useful as it was a lead to where she might have gone, the liquid that was spilled on it exposed a strong pungent stench that was easy to track down. While Akamaru and Kiba sniffed her out Shino, with a wave of his hand, liberated millions of his beetles and sent them to pursuit Hinata's chakra. Kiba and Akamaru ran long distances marking the paths where the scent and Hinata's odor was stronger. Naruto was a close-distance ninja, all he could do was use his multi-shadow clone jutsu to explore the great area.

Traces of Hinata's chakra led to the outskirts of a small village. By the time they found the village the sun was already setting so the ninja decided to set up camp and get right back on their feet the next morning.

"All signs point to her being here" stated Shino. "She's somewhere near here, and still hasn't left the area. My beetles have advised me so." He spoke.

"Yeah, I can smell her and this stupid stench around here too." Kiba replied with his tongue sticking out. Naruto just listened intently for his cue to go.

"Dive out and search around until you find and retrieve her. When you have located her send a flare and we will immediately meet up at your location for support. We meet back her at sunset to trade information. If no signs of her are found by then retreat for today and we will continue the search as soon as possible tomorrow. Understand?" He asked, it sounding more like a demand than a question.

"Yes, Sir!" Saluted Kiba along with Akamaru's barks.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Naruto.

"Alright then. Scatter." he commanded. As the words left his mouth all the Ninja had gone their own way and split going off in three different paths.

Naruto stood at the top of the tallest building. Observing and memorizing all the twists and curves the village had. He summoned his Multi-shadow clown jutsu once again.

"Yosh, let's go!" multiple Narutos yelled and then parted in every direction.

She was alone again. In the darkness drowning in fear._Will anyone really care about me or my absence? I'm just a one-time useful pawn. Once they use me I'll become useless, and it will be meaningless to look for someone like me. _She closed her eyes as tears threatened to escape. She would not cry at a time like this. She refused to give in to her stupid thoughts. Hinata truly wanted to try something, but her body was limb and numb. She couldn't move a muscle, all her chakra had been sucked up dry. Usage of the byakugan was unquestionably denied. She felt like a straw doll, just left on the floor and forgotten about. Her hands tied behind her back left her sore from the position. At times she attempted to yell and scream, call out for help even. However, each and every time she did her voice got caught at her throat, unable to exit her mouth.

Moments had passed until a door opening was heard, following footsteps of heavy boots. Hinata opened her eyes to catch a look at who was entering the small room. A chubby man appeared looking half-drunk and unsteady. He wore brown boots, a jacket that did not fit and jeans that were wet and stained. The light emitting from the small opening in the wall caused Hinata to flinch. The man came closer to Hinata's face, close enough to smell the alcohol in his breath.

"Hey there, little missy. Look at you, not so high and mighty are you now? ...You ninja always think you're better than the rest. But just look at you now. Of no use and hopeless on the floor. You know, you were quite expensive. In fact, you almost cost me a fortune! Now, if I sell you for even more imagine the bucks I'll be making." He spat out almost falling in the process.

"…If you beg and plead…I might go easy on you, you know?" He looked at her with depraved eyes.

Hinata was disgusted, and angered. Her face unconsciously morphed into a glare. The man flinching at her expression stumbled back and fell.

"Why you little-!" he spat and stood up. He was clearly infuriated. Hinata observed him struggling to walk steadily. As soon as he reached her he sent a kick flying to her gut. Her body responded by splattering a cough of blood out.

"Don't mess with me you brat!" the man enraged left the room slamming the door behind him. That was the last thing Hinata witnessed before her system completely blacked out.

When Hinata opened her eyes she was staring at a white ceiling, and the room was embellished with bright light. She looked over to the window and noticed the baby blue clear sky. Not a single cloud making its way across. Where was she? She looked around some more and for the first time looked at herself. She was wearing a white robe, and laying on a single bed. Turning at a corner she observed fresh flowers in clear water. She had a visitor…?


	9. Amnesia

The light from the window lit up the room to a warm creamy color. Hinata slowly opens one eye, the other following in shortly. She looks around the room, recognizes enough and draws a conclusion. She is at a hospital. She attempts to recall any events that had taken place, but her mind is hollow and blank. She can't remember where she left off, or the last place she was at. A headache soon began to take over from all the straining she was causing to herself. While looking around the room she noticed fresh flowers hovering in water within a vase right next to her bed. She had a visitor? Perhaps they know what happened.

"Hinata! You're awake. My goodness, you sure took your time. You know, everyone's been worried sick about you, you just would not wake up! Honestly we tried everything." Shouted Sakura who was currently dressed in her hospital uniform.

"What…what happened? Why am I here? I-I don't remember anything. Every time I try to, my mind conjures up nothing. What's wrong with me?" Hinata spoke with panic in her voice. The whole in her memory stressed her out. Just why couldn't she remember? Hinata began trembling in irritation. She's never felt like this, it was a first.

"Hinata just breathe for a moment! Relax, don't worry, you're back now. There's a perfectly good explanation for why you can't remember what happened. You have a bit of amnesia, however your memories should slowly come back after a while." She said while calmly placing a hand on her shoulder, to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. "Anyhow, there's someone even more eager to see you right now, he'll come by later on to check on you, that idiot." Sakura said while making a fist.

"Who is coming?" Hinata asked caught off guard.

"Hmm, well that's a secret." Sakura half grinned and half smirked. Shortly after checking up on Hinata's bruises Sakura exited the room for her to recover.

Shockingly, even though Hinata slept for what seemed like years, she still felt worn out. The bruises on her body were still there, after all while your mind forgets, your body will always carry the ugly scars that once stained you red.

Hinata sights, then slowly placed her head on the pillow, her eyes are quickly swallowed by the exhaustion and enter the dark abyss. _Shapes and colors soon turned into images. There was a man, he was terribly overweight. A second later there's blood on the floor. Who's? Then there's fire, it gets really hot, feels like its boiling. Water…She needs water. She slowly loses her breathe, almost like its being sucked right out of her. Screaming as loud as she can for help she opens her mouth over and over. She's slowly losing consciousness._

"GAH, AH!" Hinata shoots up and gasps for air. Her hands holding her pounding head. She feels and immense pain, as if someone was crushing her skull from the inside. She looked hysterical.

"Hinata! What's wrong? SAKURA! Are you okay, does it hurt somewhere?" Naruto bombards Hinata with multiple questions. He doesn't know what to do, but he tries to at least calm her down, he holds her from her shoulders, and pulls her to him. He can feel her shake underneath him. It takes time, but after a while she slowly regains her composure and controls her uneven breathing.

"N-Naruto-kun, thank you. I'm sorry, I must have had a nightmare." Hinata calmly states.

"Sight, Hinata, you had me worried there! What kind of nightmares do you have? and right after you finally woke up too." Naruto gently loosens his grip on her, and lightly pats her on the head. "…Still I'm glad you're okay." He says then fires that heart melting grin that always brightens Hinata's day.

Meanwhile Hinata is once again shocked and recovering from his actions. She can't help but smile, a flashback of her nightmare suddenly reminds her of what just happened, and the fact that she still can't remember what exactly happened in that memory gap. Her smile then morphs into a frown. Naruto takes note on this.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" She doesn't respond, just grips the blankest she caught a hold of in her hands. "Hina-"

"W-what happened? She stares at him with determination and a hint of despair in her pure orbs.

"What do you mean?" Naruto knows exactly what she means, but he just looks away, tries to focus on something else. Attempts to hide the truth.

"Naruto-kun, I can't remember anything, not where I left up, nor of what I was doing. You know don't you?" Hinata this time without stuttering asks, her eyes plead for an explanation.

"What are you talking ab-"

"Naruto, please, what happened? Was it something bad? I can take it." Hinata's eyes now desperate, yell at him for clarification.

Naruto closes his eyes, thinks for a moment, then sights. He clenches his fists, he knows he'll regret doing what he's about to do. "I don't want to tell you." The words exit his mouth and like bullets penetrate through Hinata. She takes the hit, reaches out to him with her hand, and then lowers it. Tears begin swelling up in her eyes, but she won't let them fall. She's done with sobbing, it never does anything. Hinata just stays in bed with her head down, she looks like all her energy was stolen from her.

"Sorry…I'll be waiting back at your place, Tsunade and I talked, but she still want me to watch over you so I'm still on duty…but if you want me gone I understand, just say the word." He says, secretly tightening his jaw after each pause, there's agony and a sour taste in his mouth. It feels like his heart is being ripped out and torn into a million little pieces. On the other side Hinata stays still and frozen, she almost gives out a cold waft. But she still manages to shock Naruto when she looks up and painfully smiles.

"I… understand. It's not your fault anyways. Don't worry I won't be a bother anymore, thank you for everything up till now." The last words barely make it out as a whisper.

The blond looks at her in disbelief, she still wants him to watch over her even though-. He stops his track of thought. Just stares at Hinata straight in the eyes, and observes her features. Oh, how good everything was going. She finally wakes up and then they have this huge argument. Whatever it's fine, as long as he's still doing his job, and Hinata is still safe. Guess this time around he'll just have to watch from a far at all times.

From behind Naruto hears the door open. It's Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino, guess they came to check up on her. He takes this as an opportunity to escape and leaves the room along with the dark haired girl that won't stop looking at him as he walks away.


	10. The hot night

Back at Hinata's place Naruto unzips his coat and throws himself down on his bed. He replays the events that took place a few days ago, and then the ones that took place that day. Recalling the conversation that Tsunade and he had, he remembers what she said.

"Naruto, there are still a few things we need to cover. First of all, you barely managed to escape with Hinata Hyuga, and event then she is still badly injured. Also, I have a suspicion of why she was the only one taken. As you already know the Hyuga clan is secured by a curse mark on their foreheads, well everyone except the main branch of the Hyuga house. See, if anyone kidnaps a regular Hyuga with a curse mark, then they would have trouble with getting to the roots of the byakugan's secrets. However, that's not the case for someone like Hinata who is and exception to the curse mark. Therefore, she has none, it would also be easier to just take her and use her byakugan with no problem. Now, I don't know what happened to her while she was gone, but there's a high probability they tested things on her. We still don't know for sure, and we can't ask her since she's still unconscious, but just to make sure keep a close eye on her, Understand?"

"Well to be honest I don't, but I sort of got the gist of it. Y'know like how Neji has that thing on his head? Well Hinata doesn't have one, and that's why? Right?" Naruto asks, almost loosing himself in his own explanation.

"Hmm, well basically yes. I guess as long as you understand, then that's fine. Just make sure to be wary of Hinata's actions." Tsunade warns naruto and dismisses him shortly after.

Hinata's face appears in Naruto's head, the way she looked at him when he refused to tell her about the incident. He forced her to make such an empty expression. Hinata was always kindly smiling, even at his horrible jokes. This time though, it really hit him, but he couldn't let her find out, it's not like it'll hurt her to not know, right? Did he do the right thing? He was just thinking about her safety. _Gahh, I'm sick and tired of this. All I can think about right now is Hinata. I can't get her out of my head!_

"I'm home." Naruto hears as the door from the living room is opened. He pretends to be asleep, and stays lowers his eyes. He listens and hears as Hinata makes her way to her room and shuts the door. There's a bit of shuffling going on, and then it gets quiet.

Hinata puts her things down and let out a huge sight. Since the dream she had earlier she's been a bit scared of going back to sleep. But, hey sleep is important. Can't do much without sleep actually. Hinata changes into some shorts and a tank top, feeling a lot more comfortable she draws the blankets backwards and slides in. Fixes her pillow, enough for her head to accept and then drifts of to sleep.

_Once again there's nothing, then that man with the heavy boots comes into view, this time his face appears though it's still a bit blurred. Hinata feels hot, she's sweating and needs to catch her breath. She feels like she's drowning from lack of oxygen. Her lungs yell for an escape. Blood splatters all over the floor. Hinata raises her hand and sees her own fingers soaked in blood. She screams over and over._

Yells and screams wake up Naruto. Hinata is-. He denies to take time and finish his thought, and runs to her. She's awake and staring at her trembling hands. He looks at her, she's shaking like crazy. He takes a step forward and she shoots up, stares at him dead in the eye and says," Why? Why weren't you there?" Her expression was twisted in fear and anger. Naruto keeps walking towards her. "Stay back! Don't touch me!" She barks. She's scared of…him? Her orbs are engulfed in desperation. He moves forward and reaches out to touch her. She flinches and quickly slaps his hand away. This isn't Hinata. She would never do that. Hinata stares Naruto down, but she doesn't see Naruto she sees that bastard from her dream. Naruto won't take any of it and reaches out once again, he's shaken off, but he doesn't give up. He stretches his hands out and hugs Hinata tightly, while she struggles to get free. He hold his grip until he immobilizes her.

"Hinata it's me." He whispers into her ear, sending chills down her back. Bit by bit Hinata begins to realize where she is and her current situation. It's a bit hard for her to breathe, and she can't move. She's being held by Naruto's strong arms, once again. Still her body is steps behind and still quivering, she holds her hands up and lets them hove over Naruto's back then letting them swiftly fall on his back. Hinata can't help but let tears fall down her face, they're out of her control and no matter what she tries her body won't obey her.

After a while, with Hinata still shuddering Naruto tries something different. He lets Hinata lay on the bed, with his body floating above her. She looks incredibly vulnerable, and frail. She continues to weep and attempts to wipe away her tears that won't stop. Naruto takes a hold of her hands and pins both to each of her sides. Shocked, she tries to move them, but they remain glued to the mattress. Hinata is now forced to look directly at Naruto's glowing eyes, they're dark blue right now and look full of sadness, perhaps also a bit of helplessness. He doesn't say anything and she still lays there trembling while her eyes release hot tears.

"N…naru-to-kun?" She stutters. He doesn't respond instead Inch by inch he lowers his head, his lips now just centimeters away from Hinata's. He's hesitant, doesn't know if what he doing is right, or if he can even control himself, but still goes for it. "…Narut-" Hinata is cut short and silenced by Naruto's lips. She immediately stops shaking and her eyes sprout open in shock. Her heart begins beating wildly. Naruto feels like he can hold himself back a bit, but doesn't realize what he's doing. Both of them are rapidly running out of breath. It begins getting extremely hot. Meanwhile Naruto just digs deeper into the kiss pushing Hinata deeper against the bed, she shuts her eyes while he ignores his screaming lungs. At some point he had let go of Hinata's hands that were trying to push against and were now gripping on to his jacket. Breathing out their noses was getting tiresome. Hinata struggled to speak and was hushed. Finally, she parted from the kiss and gasped frantically for air. Naruto did the same, he was in dire need of it himself.

It wasn't enough. He needed more, he wanted more. But, he needed to hold back, he already accomplished what he was going for. Hinata was more focused on the kiss than on her dream. She was now sane and obviously out of air. Still, all of Naruto's instincts told him to keep going that this was alright. He thought he could hold back, that is until she opened her eyes. They fluttered open and stared back at his with an immense feeling. She looked at him feverishly, blush painted her cheeks, her chest was still rising and falling at a rapid pace. Naruto gripped the covers as hard as he could and looked away. In comparison to him, Hinata also wanted more, though she was extremely timid. Naruto looked away from the beauty laying beneath him to control his cravings.

"I'm sorry" he apologized, right before he was about to get off Hinata places both her hands on each side of his face.

"Naruto-kun" was all she managed until she was once again fastened with Naruto's mouth. He wasn't holding back this time, how could he possibly? Both the ninja's fingers intertwined with one another, Naruto had let his weight fall on Hinata while he enjoyed their make out section. Out of breath, they separated. Naruto recalling a similar situation said," I told you didn't I? I'll protect you, even from your nightmares." He grinned and removed himself from Hinata. He was about to leave when she pulled on his jacket. "What? You want me to stay?" he gently smiled. Hinata on the other hand was madly blushing and turning all shades of red. "Okay, okay." Naruto went back in bed with her, and they both gently drifted off to sleep.


	11. Mission or Test?

A new day means a whole new start. Another day to live means that everything else is in the past and there's only the future to look for. When Tsunade had called Naruto, Hinata and Sakura to go on a mission you could sense the awkward atmosphere hovering in the air around the blond and the timid girl. Between them was a probing Sakura.

"Your mission today is to assure this man gets to his village safely and in one piece" Declared Tsunade whilst leaning back on her chair and introducing an old man with a straw hat and scarred faced. "His home is located a few miles from our village just north to the Land of needles. There will be some minor attacks, but nothing you won't be able to handle I presume." She looked especially at Naruto and Hinata.

"But, Tsuanade-sama, as you already know events that will probably-"

"Sakura, you will stay after to finish your statement. There's also a matter I wish to speak of with you." Tsunade said cutting Sakura off in mid-sentence.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Sakura obeyed.

"As for you two, go get some rest. Naruto, there has been someone to replace you in your absence. You will resume your place as soon as you get back." She said pointing at him and softly yawning. "Alright, you two are dismissed." Tsunade swung her hand and waited for them to exist before placing her eyes on Sakura. "Sakura, as you know already Hinata has gone through some tough times, I understand. This mission is a test to verify whether she can still fight as a Konoha kunoichi, or if the chain of events have affected her to a massive level." The words left her mouth as if it was the second time she had explained.

"I can comprehend why you're doing this, but still. Isn't it a bit too soon? I mean she just got back a few days ago and when I was checking her at the Hospital…something didn't seem quite right…" Trailed of Sakura trying to recollect exactly what took place.

"What are you talking about" Glared Tsunade with intense.

"Well, as I was checking her she had this sort of…scar? Or more like mark on her. Just in the middle of her back. I was actually going to advise you sooner, but I was trying to get more information on what it could be before bringing it up." She paused and waited for Tsuande's response.

"Thank you, Sakura. This is exactly why I sent you with her on this mission. You're one of my finest apprentices and have the wits to observe every small detail. Your assignment on this mission is to assure Hinata is healthy enough to continue as a Konoha ninja." Tsunade nodded approvingly, almost admiring her own intelligence for her choice. "Now, you are dismissed." She once again drove out the ninja with a wave of her hand.

As the ninjas and civilian were walking on a path carved by others' steps they could hear the birds chirping, and insects singing their melodies. The wind was still, and the shade cast down by the long ancient tall trees created a break from the scorching sun. There was only a few clouds off in the distance that teased the travelers for a fountain of rain to fall. Whenever the sun would touch skin, they could immediately spot the lighted area. Sweat was sliding down their hot faces. The whole bunch were droopily walking with drained faces. It was indeed hot.

"GAH! This is boring, why where we even sent on this mission!? There's no action and it's so. Freaking. Hot." Wailed Naruto as he tugged on his hair.

Immediately, almost as if it were reflex, Sakura yelled, "Shut up, Idiot! Can't you see we're here to deliver this man back to his house? It's a mission not a vacation!" She glared with fire in her eyes and a threatening fist.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan." Naruto lowered his head and pouted, thinking of clever comebacks in his head, not daring to say any in fear of losing his life.

"Perhaps we should take a break and have lunch." Hinata oh so innocently suggested. The group was clearly exhausted from the heat and needed a break.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Replied Sakura as a completely different person, almost appearing nice.

"What?! Why do I get yelled at but she-"Naruto quickly shut up when Sakura's head twisted at an unusual angle.

"What~?" She hummed.

"N-never mind." Naruto cleverly avoided a disastrous situation.

Shortly after the cluster set up camp, each taking turns on keeping watch for an enemy attack. The first to go was Naruto, who out of the whole group could stay up for the longest, as long as he regained his sleep with a power nap later on…or so he thought. The first ten minutes had passed and he was already dead, passed out on the floor.

"Idiot." Sakura uttered while _lightly_ kicking him. Guess her turn came earlier than she expected. Seconds passed and she heard the crunching of leaves which immediately caught her attention. She quickly looked at the direction in which the noises came from with a kunai in her hand. To her surprise it was just a small rodent passing by. Lowering her guard and letting out a sight she resumed her job and just waited. An hour or so flew by when she heard a branch splitting in two off in the distance. Needles soon flew her way, she automatically shielded herself from all and while doing so jolted Naruto awake.

"What? What's going on is it time already?" He said half-asleep.

"Naruto! Wake the others up, we're being attacked!" She declared reflecting a few more needles. This time she spotted the location where they were being sent by and threw shuriken. A shriek was heard in return.

Hinata was exiting her tent when she realized what was going on. She immediately grabbed a shuriken and went to the man's side to protect him. Soon afterward a bunch of ninjas came within sight and began hurling themselves at the small group. Shuriken and kunai weapons were thrown in every direction, the fire that was lit was burning with the same passion in which the ninjas fought. Blood soon stained the field like a spotted pattern and men began to fall from every direction. Hinata glanced at a man whose mask had fallen and was now coughing blood. His expression critically pleaded for salvation. She observed with fear as a memory fragment flashed in her mind. The setting was mush like this one. Hinata's eyes were engulfed in fear, she began shaking hysterically and couldn't concentrate on deflecting the weapons that like bullets were shot at her. She missed a few that grazed the side of her stomach and legs sending her on one knee.

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled as he witnessed Hinata falling to the ground. In a flash he was at her side and promptly took down the opponents. Behind him Hinata slowly got up, her byakugan was activated, looking different. Her pure orbs were now glowing a violet color and her veins were tainted black. Hinata herself seemed distant, someone else. Her body swayed towards the middle of the field, a glowing white chakra could be seen violently surfacing from within her. Hinata began her Gentle fist: Eight Trigrams Thirty-two palms jutsu and in just mere seconds the opponents were on the floor gasping for air. Moments later, the last of the men were tied up and interrogated for who sent them and what the reason was. Of course, it was the usual a man with big money hired ninjas to take down an obstacle that stood in his way.

"Wow that was cool!" Naruto ran towards Hinata to congratulate her on her new technique. As soon as he reached her something stopped him. She appeared different, was it possible? Maybe someone was pretending to be her, and used a substitution jutsu. No, this is definitely her, but then again it's…not. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked about to place his hand on her shoulder when she grabbed it with full force. Hinata was gripping his hand forcing a cry of pain from Naruto. "What's the matter with you?" Naruto screeched looking directly at her with his ocean blue eyes. At first she paused and then in the snap of a finger Hinata broke from her trance and released Naruto. She instantaneously fell to her knees and began coughing violently. She gazed up after collapsing on the hard dirt to see Naruto by her side and sensing him slide his hands and arms around her. She then felt herself being lift up from the floor. Hinata slowly blinked and saw Sakura heading their way. She closed her eyes again and couldn't open them again, she just heard voices that seemed to escape her grasp. Hinata had passed out.


	12. The Process of Healing

When Hinata was declared stable based on her miraculous recovery, Naruto decided he would look over her to make sure she was alright. As night arrived the twinkling stars began to illuminate the dark sky and the moon served as a dimmer sun. After talking it over it was decided that Naruto would keep a watchful eye on her. Hinata was still unconscious and peacefully sleeping on his lap.

Once time to sleep arrived the group set tents up in a triangular outline, each tent a few feet away from the other. They were just near enough to hear any commands or yelps for help, and also far enough to whisper without being heard.

As Naruto slowly crawled into the cramped tent next to the dark haired beauty he could feel the grass and miniature rocks creating bumps under the tent's foundation. The wind blew in a breeze that marked small dents in the thin tent. Naruto steadily laid down beside her placing both hands behind his head in a relaxing pose. He gazed at her. _What's happening to you? What did they do? _He thought while glancing at her resting face. His own face meanwhile reflected all the guilt and sadness he felt, especially those indigo eyes, they revealed all the sorrow. Naruto noticed Hinata shifting uncomfortably in her sleep along with how her facial expression molded into discomfort. _Now what? Another change? _

She shivered.

_No, she's just cold_. He felt relieved, and hoped that incident was a once in a lifetime type of thing. Naruto covered Hinata's cold body over with a soft blanket, and then figured it wasn't enough when she continued to quake. To satisfy her needs he moved closer to her and steadily set his hand over her trembling figure. He was caught off guard when she spun towards him and nuzzled against his broad chest, the frown that was once on her faced was replaced with a tender smile and a soft blush. The blond ninja was surprised and didn't know how to react, so he stood perfectly motionless in fear of waking her up.

As time passed he found himself smirking and enjoying the snuggling between the two. Her head was fixed under his neck causing his head to arch upwards, her hands were tucked between them separating their chests. He could feel her breath and the warmth their bodies emitted. Then out of nowhere Hinata suddenly sharply rose and gasped for air as if someone was suffocating her.

"Hinata, Shh. It's okay." Naruto calmed her down. She turned to the soothing voice's owner and blushed as she took note of the distance between him and her. She looked up and her eyes immediately latched with his. Now there was glowing white orbs looking directly at ocean blue eyes.

"Naruto-kun, what are…we doing here?" she lightly whispered and blushed still frozen at his eyes. Hinata's hair sliding from her shoulder would gently touched the tent's floor, her body small and her scent as always was like a drug for him . _God, she is so cute. _Naruto couldn't help but want to touch her, without noticing his eyes kept returning from her eyes to her plump peachy lips. He instinctively reached out a hand to caress her face. His system urged him to wrap himself around this girl and hold her tightly against him, never letting go. However, he knew better and decided that right now wasn't an appropriate time and dismissed the thought.

"Well, you…ah sort of went out of control, for a bit when some bandits hurt you, but you're okay now. Nothing serious." He smiled convincingly at her, bringing a sigh of relief to her face along with a small shy smile. She glanced up.

"But, wait? I hurt you didn't I? I-I remember, your hand. You reached out and I just…shoved you away. I'm sorry." She said ashamed of herself.

"Hah" he chuckled. "Hinata don't worry, something like that won't hurt me." He assured her whispering in her ear.

"Thank you, Naruto. For always looking out for me." Hinata shot an innocent heart piercing beam of a smile. Naruto felt something within him shudder, near his chest. Without thinking he kept eye contact and shifted while raising himself up until he was still and balanced above her, both hands working as supports for his body weight, he then presumed to lower himself. In turn Hinata jerked her body back each time his would inch closer. Naruto continued his movements until the raven haired girl was against the tent's floor. He searched and examined her body beneath him, she seemed so petite and defenseless. Her eyes were filled with inquisitiveness and shyness, her hair sprawled on the earth gave off a sweet light vanilla fragrance. Hinata opened her mouth to speak and failed when the words weren't able to leave her mouth. Naruto's eyes once again jumped from her eyes to her luscious lips.

_Forget what I said earlier, I just can't help myself… She'll probably hate me after this. I mean I just need to feel her again, she is just so damn adorable. Funny, I find her virtue completely…irresistible. Perhaps…I want to touch her more to see how she'll react, honestly I freaking crave for those expressions of hers._

Hinata reached her limit and turned away breaking eye contact with her crush. It was all too much for her to handle, and her uneven breathing proved that…Not able to withstand such extensive near eye contact Hinata shut her eyes closed and turned away. She then heard Naruto chuckle under his breath. _Adorable. _

As Naruto lowered himself to meet Hinata's desirable lips he extended his hand out ignoring his previous cautious thoughts and delicately seized her chin to face him. He then proceeded to run his thumb over her bottom and upper lip stopping only to gaze at her response. She blushed even harder. At first Hinata resisted to follow Naruto's guiding hand, but then gradually gave in. In an attempt to bring an image of him up she faintly opened her eyes only to recoil when she realized how near he was. Her face converted to a darker shade of red. Naruto, not able to hold back any longer, tilted her chin to meet his lips. When they came together their mouths melted. Unable to resist temptation he would coax her lips with his repeatedly, while she battled with her fainting habit.

Hinata was the first to break the kiss. When their lips parted a trail of saliva left their mouths, She was frantically gasping for air and madly blushing a never before seen tint of red. Naruto swiftly grabbed a hold of her thighs and slipped himself in between her legs to get intimately closer and of course to see her reaction. Hinata flinched when she felt her injuries lightly being touched, but ignored it when her legs were pried open as she felt Naruto skillfully make his way to her mouth. Her long pale legs stood hanging above the ground. The kiss this time was chaotic and violent, as Naruto moved he would unknowingly rub against Hinata's privates sending waves of pleasure throughout her entire petit frame. Her chest from within was ignited with a passion she had never felt before. Naruto was certainly surprised when he sensed his partner moan inside his mouth. This made him pause and speculate why and how he provoked such actions from his mate. He realized what his actions were causing and decided to advance.


End file.
